What Is Going On?
by Techno Writer
Summary: Timmy is now 16. after all that time, Tootie finally realizes that Timmy will never except her if she keeps acting like she does. TimmyXTootie
1. A reality check, and a confession

**This is my first story in a while actually. Timmy's now 16ish. Lets say for now that you lose your fairy's at 16.**

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

I walk into school to see Trixie talking to her friends. I go up to her and try, once again, to talk to her. "Hey Trixie." I say. She doesn't even look at me. She doesn't even call me an 'empty bus seat'. I just keep walking.

"Hey Timmy!" 'oh, no. it's her.' I let my head fall. Then I smack my hand on my face.

"What do you want Tootie?" I ask her venomously. I look up too see her smiling. 'She has a nice smile. Wait, since when did her smile look so nice?'

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. You seemed depressed when Trixie completely ignored you. Why do you chase after her anyway?" she asks me.

"I-I don't know. she's popular, she's beautiful, she's rich and she's, she's" I stop there, my eye's wide with realization. 'wait, why can't I think of anything else?'"Why do you care? And why aren't you strangling me with a hug right now?" I ask, trying to brush her off.

"Well, the answer to both is that I care about you. I care about you're safety, and I know I used to hurt you. So I have stopped doing stuff like that." she explains. 'This must be a trick. Damn I wish Wanda was here. She could help me out of this.'

"Yeah, I bet you are. This is a trick, isn't it? You try to get me to put my guard down, then next thing I know I'm in a tux tied to a dolly and being forced to marry you. Well, I'm not buying it." I say to her. then she hangs her head.

"Timmy, I-I'm sorry for all the stuff I did to you before. This isn't a trick. I just want you to give me a second chance to start over, as friends," she says, "but I guess that isn't happening, I'm sorry to have bothered you Timmy." She starts to walk away. 'So, she just wants a chance to be friends? Well, I guess I can give her one chance, just one.'

"Tootie, wait." I say to her. She turns around and looks me in the eye. "I'll give you one chance. only one, but if you even show one sign of going back to the way you were before. We're through, got it?" I say to her. She smiles at me, then runs up and hugs me. It wasn't a strangling hug, just joyful.

"Oh, thank you! I promise you won't regret this." She says, then she realizes that she's hugging me than lets go. Her smile fades quickly into a look of sorrow. "Um, i-I'm so sorry. I'll go now." she says walking away.

"Tootie, that doesn't count as acting like you used to. You restrained yourself and I'm fine, see?" I say gesturing to myself.

"Okay, great." She says, still looking at the ground.

"Well, I got to get to class. See ya later Tootie." I say to her as I walk towards my first period.

* * *

"Wow, she's really trying isn't she?" I say to myself as I walk home after school. I reach my house and walk inside.

"Timmy, you father and I are going out. Vicky will be taking care of you while we're gone." Says my mom. 'Oh crap, not her, anything but her.'

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner." 'How do my parents believe that totally face nice tone? I mean her bag of "Goodies" has a jolly rodger on it.'

"Hello Vicky, we'll be back around 9 so take good care of him." Says my mom as she hands her a wad of cash.

"NO! take me with you!" I scream as they leave. The ignore me and leave without me. Then I turn around terrified.

"Okay twerp, here are your list of chores for today!" She explains, her tone drenched with anger. She hands me a list rolled up. It unrolls off screen the comes through the front door and hits my leg.

"I can't do this all today!" I exclaim as I look at the list.

"Well, if you can't then ill have to babysit you every day till you do. Trust me it won't be pleasant, FOR YOU! A hahahaha!" She laughs evilly. "Oh, and I invited the twerpette to help out." She says.

"Hiiiiii Tiiiimmy!" 'Wait, what? I thought she had changed. Oh no, I knew it.' Then she runs in and hugs me, but not as tightly as usual. Then she whispers in my ear, "just play along Timmy. The only way that she would let me help you is if she thought you were still scared of me." She says. I think for a second, then smile at her and wink. Then I change my expression to a one of terror.

"Uuhg,Tootie. Let go of me!" I scream, pretending to be crushed in her hug. Then Vicky laughs evilly and walks out of the room. Tootie then let's go of me.

"You know, Tootie, you don't need to help me." I explain as we begin sweeping to floor.

"Yes, I know. I want to make up for all those times I chased you an kissed you without asking and almost hugging you to death and freaking you out." She replies. I think about it for a second.

"You could have just said sorry and be done with it." I tell her.

"That's not enough for me Timmy. I didn't just want you to forgive me and be done with it. I wanted us to have a real friendship." She says.

"Why?" I ask

She looks at me a bit surprised, "What?"

"I said, why. Why do you want to have a friendship now?" I ask.

"Because I realized my fault and." She paused for a second and looked at her shoes. "I'm still in love with you."

* * *

**This is a rewrite, I've been working on it. Please sit back, get some R&R, and don't forget to R&R.**


	2. Clarity So Sweet

**Sorry for the wait guys. Here you go:**

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

"I'm still in love with you." When I hear her say that, it sends my mind for one heck of a spin. 'Do I love her? I mean, she has grown into a lovely woman...' I just stare at her, thinking and wide eyed.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll go and start cleaning the kitchen." She says as she starts to walk toward the kitchen. I run to her, grab her shoulder, turn her around and crash my lips onto hers. 'What am I doing? Just this morning I got annoyed just hearing her name. She had to tackle me, hold me down and force her lips on mine (while holding my ever-moving head still). Now I'm kissing her? And I'm enjoying it actually. She's an amazing kisser, I guess I never noticed before. Wait what did i just say?' We stop about two (which felt like an eternity to both of them) seconds later she looks at me, her eyes huge.  
"y-you just" Then she faints. I cetch her and put her I the couch. She wakes up about two minutes later and looks at me.  
"Oh, hey Timmy what's up? Wait, why am I on the couch?" She asks, then looks at me.  
"What do you last remember?" I ask.  
"Well, I was daydreaming and I guess I fell asleep." She replies.  
"what where you dreaming about?" i ask, she blushes.  
"um, nothing." she replies nervously, looking everywhere but at me.  
"was it by any chance you dreaming about kissing me?" i suggest, i raise an eye brow.  
"um, n-no." she sighs in defeat, "yes, i dreamed i told you that i was still in love with you and i-i kissed you."  
"Tootie, you weren't daydreaming." She looks at me with curiosity, then nervously.  
"I didn't, I mean I wouldn't, did I?" She says, trying to expalin her actions, blushing a deep red.  
"Tootie, I kissed you." 'I can't believe I said that so calmly.'  
"So, that means. So you, like me?" She asks. I think for a second. 'Do I? Wait, what am I saying?! Of course I do! I just kissed her? That is the only possibly reason I would ever kiss her.'  
"No, I don't like you, far from it." I reply. She starts tearing up. 'she's going to love this'  
"Tootie," she looks at me, on the verge of crying, "I love you."  
"Really?" she says excitedly. then she looks at me convictingly, "Is this a bet? Are your friends going to make fun of me outside or something?" She asks.  
"No... but they'll tease me for dating you." I say slyly with a smug smile. She looks at me wide eyed again. Then she crashes into me hugging me.  
Then we both fall on the floor. "This is the happiest day of my life!" She exclaims, and i laugh lightly. then I just look at her lovingly. She notices and I kiss her again, this time full of more passion than I've ever put into any kiss I've ever given. then i realize, i truly love her.  
'To think that this morning, i cringed at the sound of her voice.' i think to myself. after our very passionate kiss she pinches her arm.  
"what are you doing?" i ask.  
"Making sure this isn't a dream." she replies.  
"well, if it is. then who cares?" i say. she thinks about it for a second, nod's in agreement, then returns to her work.

* * *

**About two hours later**

* * *

"finally, we're finished." i say as i crack my back. "thanks for the help Tootie." i say, turning to her. she had just finished cleaning the kitchen and i all the bathrooms.  
"glad too help Timmy." she replies. "I'm just glad it's finally over."  
"well, now that's over. where were we?" i ask in a suggestive voice. she blushes, then.  
"Hey, Twerp and Twerpette. are you done all my chores yet?" yells Vicky from where ever it was she disapeared too.  
"yes Vicky." i reply in a monotonus voice.  
"good, now run along and dont bother me for the rest of the night." she comands.  
"yes Vicky." we both reply simultaneusly. i go up to the door, open it and guesture for tootie to walk outside.  
"shall we?" i ask.  
"well, aren't you a gentleman?" she walks out the door, me not far behind.  
"let's go to the park." i say.  
"sure, sounds cool." she replies. then we both walk out and head to the park, holding hands.  
"hey Timmy, can i ask you something?" she asks when we arrive at the park.  
"sure Tootie, what's up?" i reply.  
"why did you kiss me?" i look at her, wide eyed. We had found a bench in an area barely anyone goes too. 'why did i kiss her?'  
"Tootie, i don't know. i've asked myself that question multiple times." i reply.  
"do you actually love me, or are just saying that?" she questions. "Do you really love me? Or is this some game to you? now that you lost the best girl you move on to something easier." her eyes start to tear up, "Is that what i am to you? just some cheap trophy that you can flaunt to your freinds? Are you going to abandon me if Trixie actually starts showing interest in you?" she's now crying. "well, what is it?" she pretty much yells, her voice cracking. she's now fully sobbing. I process what she said for a minute. then, i move right next to her and put my arm around her shoulder to comfort her.  
"Tootie, look at me." i command softly. she looks up, still crying, her eyes swolen. (she doesn't wear make-up, so she has no eyeliner/shadow on to run down her face) "Tootie, for years you were a bother to me. a nuesence, and i had thought you'd always be one. I chased after Trixie because I thought i may have a chance someday, just as you did me. today, i realized something." she looks at me a bit confused. "you and i were a lot alike. we want something, we get it. you've spent six years trying to get me, and a lot of it was extremly annoying for me. but, when i look back on the last six years. i realized that you had stopped actually chasing me years ago, but i still held onto that image of you in 5th grade. you had tried to be my friend for the last three years, and failed. but, you kept trying." I wiped a tear out of her eye. "you watched and waited for the right time. then you saw me get rejected once again by Trixie, and you basically gave me a slap in the face. you brought me back into reality. that's when i realized, that Trixie would never except me as i am. if i actually wanted her, i would have to change myself to do it. but... you never rejected me. you had always excepted me, always loved me. you never hurt me. well... not intentionally. you were always kind to me, but i brushed you off, and rejected you. I acted like the very girl that i was trying to impress, and i wouldn't admit it. Tootie, I'm sorry for everything. You made me realize what Trixie truly is, a stuck up, rich, pris with no personality. One more thing you brought to my attention." i move my free hand to her cheek. "You were the girl for me all along, and I would never leave you for Trixie. Do you know why?"  
"Why?" she asks, her voice a bit soar from sobbing.  
"I love you, and i always will." then i kiss her. she throws her arms around me neck and my arms wrap around the small of her back.


End file.
